Bathroom Stalls and Horny Boys
by RainbowFez
Summary: Parker is distracted by the growing problem in his pants and doesn't notice the person in the stall until opening the door. It turns out another student had a similar problem and doesnt mind teaching Parker the best ways to play with yourself. Dump Truck/Parker


After saving the almost done new chapter for Kissing scars in the wrong folder I found this almost finished one shot. Took me an hour to finish it so i hope you like it. Does anyone know if these two have a pairing name. I would love to call it Gumball Truck. :)

* * *

Parker's eyes grew wide, freezing in spot. He hadn't even been paying attention. He just walked into the bathroom and opened the first stall. He knew most of stalls in this school had broken locks. You're supposed to knock or look for feet. But he was too distracted at the boner that had been growing in his pants to even think. Now he stood here stock still staring at Dump truck sitting on the toilet with his hand wrapped around his dick.

"Gumball Machine don't you knock!" Dump truck exclaimed. Parker tried to speak words but all that came out was a croak. "You never seen a dick before?" Dump truck drawled.

"Yea I have…." Parker spluttered.

"Then why do you look so shocked?"

"You're jacking off" Parker managed to squeak.

"It appears I am" Sump Truck snorted. "And yet you still haven't closed the stall." Parker's cheeks turned beet red.

"I uh… I…" Parker stuttered. His cheeks grew even redder when he realized the semi hard dick he'd been sporting when entering the washroom was now a raging hard on pressing against the front of his tight jeans. Why did he have to wear skinny jeans today!?"

"It looks you are enjoying the view" Dump Truck observed.

"NO!" Parker squeaked in a high pitch voice. "I... I'm straight!"

"You may say that but you're body tells another story." Dump truck said before starting to jack off again.

"What are you doing!?" Parker stuttered.

"I have class in several minutes. I want to finish this before then." the older teen said.

"But I'm here!" Parker stuttered, eyes falling to the hand that was going up and down the biggest dick he had ever seen and he'd seen his dad's once. This was way bigger than Dad's or Joey's!"

"So?" Dump truck asked.

"I'm a guy" Parker said. "It's g-gay."

"So?" Dump Truck repeated.

"S-so?" Parker stammered. "It's gay!"

"Should I care?" Dump truck responded. Parker wanted to respond but felt his legs shake at the sight of the older teen grabbing his balls. The quiet moan that accompanied it brought Parker even closer to fainting.

"Y-yes?" parker stammered closer to a question. Dump truck rolled his eyes.

"Not that I don't enjoy you standing in the doorway, I would prefer a teacher not walk in on this so would you mind either going to another stall or coming in and closing the door behind you?"

"Come in!? You want me to watch!?" Parker asked in shock.

"I don't care either way. Come in or leave, watch or jack off with me, it really doesn't matter."

"Jack off with y-you?"

"You're choice but please close the door." He said. Parker somehow found the ability to move his body though it seemed to move the wrong direction because he stepped into the stall instead of out. He closed the door gently behind him. Dump Truck gave him grin before closing his eyes and moaning.

The older teen wanted to smirk. He wasn't necessarily bisexual but he still didn't care if a guy was watching him or even sucking him. He wouldn't mind fucking a guy in the ass either. He wasn't bi, just enjoyed sex. He had a hunch that Parker wasn't straight. The younger boy wasn't very subtle at eyeing the rear end of boys as they walked down the hall. He knew Parker would enjoy watching so he moaned a little more than normal and opened his legs wide so the boy would have a perfect view of his big cock.

Parker's hand slowly lowered to the front of his pants. He really wanted to jack off to this. He so badly wanted to whip out his cock and beat off until he came which wouldn't take long. But he also didn't want to reveal he was bi. He wasn't ready to come out. The emotional part of his brain told him to leave but the analytical part of mind pointed out that there really wasn't much of a chance Parker could convince Dump Truck he was straight after the way he had been watching. So pulling as much courage from inside him as he could he undid the button of his pants and slid them low enough to pull his dick out. It wasn't anything compared to Dump Trucks meat but he wasn't sure if anyone could match that boy's size.

Dump truck opened his eyes to see his friend viciously jacking himself off, wobbling slightly on jelly legs. "You're going to hurt yourself if you go that fast." He chuckled. Parker froze again, blushing as bright as before. "Here let me show you." Parker didn't have the ability to comprehend being picked up and placed on the other teen's lap. He could feel the dick he had been admiring rubbing up against hole. "Like this" Dump truck said taking Parker's right hand in his.

He placed his palm to the back of Parker's hand and moved it to the younger boy's dick. He closed his hands around it, feeling smug about the gasping choke that made Parker's body shutter. "Here" He said softly in Parker's ear. "Slow and steady." He moved their hands up to the top of the boy's shaft before moving back down. Parker squirmed, sparks flying up his dick. "Better?" Dump truck asked.

"Y-yea" Parker choked huskily.

"And if you want to feel even better take your balls in your other hand" He explained, taking Parker's slightly smaller balls in his hand to demonstrate. Parker let out a shaky break. "Don't grab too hard. Just work it in your hand." Parker's hand stopped moving but dump truck continued jacking the boy off, moving extra slow to send teasingly good pleasure up his spine. He kept at it until they hear the door to the bathroom open.

"Bring your legs up" Dump truck hissed almost silently in his friend's ear. Parker lifted his legs up, leaning them against the wall to keep them up. As he moved he could feel the still hard dick rubbing against his hole.

"Anyone in there?" A voice asked, knocking on their stall.

"Yea" Dump Truck Drawled. "Go to the next on." the new boy gave a grunt of recognition and entered the next stall. Parker wanted to scream. He was so close to cumming. He had a dick against his ass and one of the hottest guys in school jacking him off. Why did they have to be interrupted? Dump truck was getting annoyed too after several minutes. Finally he placed his hand over Parker's mouth and slipped his hand under the boy's shirt. Parker gave a muffled gasp at the fingers pinching his nipple. "shhh" Dump Truck whispered even quieter than before. Parker nodded but couldn't hold back another groan when the older teen did it again. As the minutes ticked by Dump truck got bolder and bolder, running his tongue down the back of Parker's neck and eventually grabbing the boy's dick again.

Several minutes of agonizing silence the toilet next to them flushed. Dump truck used the noise to mask the sound he knew Parker would make at having his neck bitten. The sink started, and Dump truck continued sucking on Parker's neck, scrapping his teeth against the tan skin.

"Dump Truck" Parker gasped into the hand, eyes closing. Dump truck smirked against the bruising skin.

"Just one more second" he hissed in Parker's ear. The water turned off and the bathroom door opened. The exact second they heard it close Parker had his legs back on the floor, shaking in anticipation. "So I assume you like this?" Dump truck chuckled.

"God yes" Parker gasped. "I didn't know you were gay."

"I'm not" Dump Truck chuckled again.

"What?" Parker asked, freezing but…. Your hand is literally on my dick."

"You were rushing. As your friend I couldn't let you jack off like that. You should know the best ways to play with yourself." Dump Truck drawled in his sexy accent, as if it really was the answer. Parker didn't respond, instead letting the hands of his friend go back to where they were before the interruption.

"Fuck" Parker gasped, leaning into Dump truck's chest. "Holy fuck! ... Dump Truck"

"Yea?" The older one responded, continuing massaging Parker's balls.

"Can you…. Can you fuck me?" Parker whispered. The hands on him stilled

"Gumball Machine you're just a kid. You should be in middle school still… Don't interrupt" He added silencing Parker's objection. "I shouldn't even be doing this."

"But you're only 17. It's not rape." Parker objected.

"I would still feel uncomfortable." Ge said. Parker side and flopped his head to the side.

"Can I at least taste your cum?"

"Sure" Dump truck laughed. Parker gasped when his neck was bitten again. The sensation coupled with the hand on his balls made him shake one last time before cumming onto Dump truck's hand. "A little warning would have been nice."

"I… I can clean it up" Parker stuttered. Gently he took the hand in his own and pulled it to his lips. His tongue darted out for a second, scooping the tiniest bit of cum into his mouth. After not getting shouted at Parker licked the hand again. His tongue ran down the back of his hand and around to his palm. He followed the white liquid to Dump Truck's fingers sucking on each one.

"Wow Gumball Machine. You really do like cum" Dump truck snorted. Parker shrugged. "Stand up so I can finish" he added. Parker scrambled to his feet. He watched as Dump truck grabbed his own dick and began playing again. Within seconds the younger boy could feel himself getting harder again. He wondered if he could convince Dump Truck to stay in here for a few more class periods. Dump truck grabbed his balls and let out a soft groan. "Get your mouth on my cock" Dump Truck gasped.

"What!" Parker nearly shouted.

"I'm about to…to" He gasped. Parker dropped to his knees in front of the toilet and took the head of his friend's dick in his mouth. He got there just in time to have the first load of cum shoot into his mouth. Four delicious loads later Parker removed his mouth.

"Wow" Parker whispered, still on his knees in front of Dump Truck.

"Sorry" Dump Truck said.

"What? Sorry for what?" Parker asked. Why should he be sorry? Parker just had the best day had ever had in school.

"Bruises" Dump Truck said, tapping his own neck. Parker's fingers flew to the side of his neck where he could just barley feel the tenderness of his flesh.

"Hickeys!" Parker choked. "How the heck can I explain this to my mom!?"

"Not the truth" Dump Truck stated. He wasn't 18 for another two months but didn't want to take his chances with an angry mom.

* * *

Happy Halloween everyone. Please review :D Love you all


End file.
